


Death of a Bachelor

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Idea comes from the thirst order, Im going to hell for writing a sugar daddy!hux fanfic, Oh well i just hope they have bread and butter there, Sin so much sin that a hail mary cant save u, This might hurt a little, Throws chruch stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of telling you want to expect in the beginning let's start with the end.</p><p>All he has left of you is the painting hanging up in front of his office. "First Order" was what you entitled it. A painting of him and his partners walking side by side ready to take on the world. "The giants that others will wish to stand on the shoulders of." He told you once.</p><p>He placed the cigarette in his hand down on the ash tray. He felt empty now, two months went by to fast for him and just four hours ago he couldn't stop himself from cutting you. Cutting his own heart out in the process.</p><p>He wanted his kitten back, he wanted his lover back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mona Lisa

You have staring at your computer screen for over an hour. Your friend coming from your kitchen with a bag of chips in her hands, into your living room and sat besides you on the couch. “You know you could just get another job, (Name).” Your friend discouraged. You understood why she would discouraged you to apply for this type of job. You were still a virgin and you had moral standards but the real world didn't care about that. Your college debts didn't care about that, your landlord didn't care about that and your art supply store most certainly didn't care about that. You release a heavy sigh, “I have to Mariam... Working three jobs just doesn't cut it these days.” Your finger moved the cursor down the page, “Anyway,” You turned to her, “I got you to show me the ropes.

* * *

 

You never knew that a place that rich people order women online would look so professional. The building looked like an regular office building on the outside and even some of inside too. Your friend guided to the upper where in her words “The magic begins”. 

 

“My, my you didn't tell me your friend is quite the look, Trish.” Said the overly gawky dressed older woman said as she eyed you up and down like a piece of meat. “Trish?” You looked at your friend confused but she just winked at you. You won't lie but this made you a little uncomfortable. Your friend as least tried to help by slinging her arm on your shoulder and pulling you close to her side. “I wanted you to see for yourself, madam.” You cracked a smile at her mock french accent. The woman nodded, “I can see why, darling.” She turned around, “Come, come we should ready you for your photoshoot.” 

This is your friend’s line of work, selling her body to rich men (or women if she felt adventurous) and now it is going to be your line of work too for two months. That is the arrangement you had set, get a rich guy to pay to sleeping with you, save the money earned and repeat this for two solid months. 

“Now what is your name, darling?” The older asked while picking out some-- oh wow that's underwear? 

“She means your stage name.” Your friend clarified. Oh so that is why the woman called her Trish.

You looked away to think of something and shrugged, “I uh don't know, miss.” You didn't know you had to pick a stage name for this.

The older woman toss you an handful of sexy lingerie. You couldn't help but fumble a bit as you friend push you into a dressing room. Removing your current clothing and underwear being sure toss them over to Mariam to hold for you, you couldn't help but stare at the lingerie given to you.

Lord if your mother saw you wear this filt…. You frown at the thought. She didn't need to know about this. Not now, not ever.

“And there she is!” Your friend whistled at your nearly naked form. You blush covering your chest, “I feel like a Dita von Teese.” 

“Darling, Dita would kill to have a body like yours.” Your friend always gave a slight boost to your confidence it was just her nature. You adored her for that. You actually started laughing a little. 

 

The photoshoot wasn't as scary as you thought it be, yes a bit uncomfortable since you never posed like a sextoy before but none the less it was okay.

  
“I think we should name you Mona Lisa.” The older woman who you will start call “madam”, stated looking through your photos. You nodded now dressed in your regular clothes feeling comfortable again in your own skin. “Why Mona Lisa?” Your friend currently wasn't with you now since her “sugar daddy” called her up. She loves calling her clients that. “Trish told me about your art skills and that was the first thing that came to mind.” She held out her favorite picture of you in front of her, “Mona Lisa in neon lights.” 


	2. The Maestro

_ Mona Lisa, the name you have for ya sinful self _ . That's something your mother would have said if she known about the double life. You had to pray twice extra a day for the sins you may commit and the ones you are committing. So many hail Marys could only but so much on your conscience as the days of training as a…. Whore is not something you wanted to call yourself a so Escort will have to do. You learned many things during training but one thing you learn stuck: Red looks good on any woman, it’s an arousing color and makes the most plainest of women look exotic. Red lipstick and backless red dress could make any man grow weak.

 

This is what your client wanted you to wear tonight at dinner. You expected to wear black little dresses but this dress is classy, it left remove for the imagination. Sadly you had to wear stilettos for the occasion due the length of the dress but sitting down for a couple of hours made up for it. Especially when you get sit in one these fancy restaurants. French you think as you scan through the menu so when your client shows up you already know what to get, but you don't understand french at all and were clueless. You order a glass of water so your mouth won't go dry when you spoke, alcohol wasn't your thing and you rather not be drunk around a strange man. 

 

Hux was the name you saw when your madam gave you his invitation to dinner. ‘ _ Armitage what an odd name.’  _ You played with the small glass of water in your hands. “Armitage.” You let the name escape your lips trying to get use to the name rolling off your tongue. “Seems you made yourself comfort, Miss Lisa.” A male voice perk you up from your daydream. “Oh,  _ oh,”  _ A tall man, slender but not meek looking with reddish hair and steely blue stood in front in front of your table. “Well you sincerely make it worth a girl’s time to wait.” Kick on the flirtatious tone. The man smirked as if amused, “My apologies for making you wait long. I had to tend to other business.” He took the seat across from you, “Armitage Hux.” 

“I know.” You smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hux.” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” He took your free hand that rest on the table and placed a kiss on the back of it, “Mona Lisa.” You couldn't hide the blush on your face so you smiled to work with it. You seemed to have forgotten you wanted hell or heaven and Earth to freeze over to avoid this night. He held your hand something you were used to when you had to be a arm warmer. The only time he let go of it was to light a smoke.

“Smoking isn't good for you.” 

Hux took a drag before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke in your direction. You had to put your glass of water down to fan the air. “So is second hand smoke, dear.” He was tease you could tell. Your friend would have loved this guy. “Water? I thought we were having dinner?” You opened your mouth to speak but he called for the waiter alrighty, “Red wine for me and for my dear,” He looked at you.

“Uh, I’ll have the same.” 

The waiter nodded and left to fetch your drinks.

“I thought a woman like yourself would have white wine or vodka.” He said.

“I never drank alcohol before.” She explained.

“You poor girl,” He took another drag of his cigarette, “You must have been living under a rock.” 

“Well actually was raised in an extremely religious household.” You took a slip of your water.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah it's not as bad as you may think.” The waiter returned with a bottle of wine and poured the liquid into both wine glasses, “Thank you.” 

“And she’s polite.” This made you smile again.

“That's the way I was raised.” 

Hux waved the waiter away to continue talking to you.

 

Talking was how Satan got Eve to take the first bite of the forbidden fruit of the garden of Eden. Hux was the devil in a suit and tie and you were Eve in a red dress. 

 

“You certainly are a silver tongued devil, Hux.” By now the plates on table were being cleared off by the waiter, Hux had smoked two cigarettes and finished his glass of wine while yours was half full. Hux enjoyed speaking about business to you. The naive mindset of a church girl was exposed to him once he asked and answered the right questions. “So I’m the devil now for wanting to progress?” He leaned slightly against his chair, the sly look on his face never fading. You looked embarrassed for a split second but recovered quickly, “They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.” Your foot under the table rubbed against his leg. If that took him off guard you couldn't tell. He leaned forward resting his forearms on the table, “They also say that Lucifer was once an angel of light.” You raised an eyebrow, “Once yes.” You leaned forward propping up your head against a hand. “Ms. Lisa I must ask. Why are you working for only two months?” 

“I rather not work any longer than necessary in this line of,” Your gaze lowered, “Work.” Hux reached a hand out for yours which you gladly gave him. “I will be willing to take your contact.” 

Your eyes lit up, “Really?” You tried to hide your joy when you looked at him again.

“Yes but on one condition,” He sounded serious now, “You will have to work for me for an extra four months and during that time I would prefer if you stay exclusive to me. In return I will supply you more money than you can spend.” 

A moment to make more money, to pay off both your bills and your mother's and even have enough to play with?! You bit your lip looking away trying to think this over but what did you have to think over? You were being handed an opportunity that may never come up again. 

“Are we in agreement?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.” You looked at him sincerely hand gripping his tenderly. Hux’s thumb rubbed against the back of your hand.

 

It happened so fast. Him taking you to his car even driving he couldn't keep his hands off of you and then going to a fancy overpriced hotel. You kept giggling like some giddy schoolgirl when he kissed your next when getting his room key. And in the elevator alone with him. Lord! You weren't any worse as your arms wrapped around his neck bringing yourself closer to his lips. Hux had to hold onto you while walking to his room. He swiping the hotel key as quick he could while holding on to you. You laughed when the door flew open and both of you almost fell on the floor if not for Hux’s strength in hoisting you up. Your legs wrapping around his waist, fingers lace through his hair as your lips left lipstick stains all over his mouth. Hux uses the back of his foot to close the door. “ _ Such an eager kitten.”  _ His moved his lips against yours. He sucked on the bottom of your lip then pulling away and dropping you on the bed. You watched as he dropped his suit jacket on the floor, next his tie, undoing his cuff links and undoing the buttons of his shirt tossing it away. It was like watching a birthday gift being unwrapped in a erotic way. He kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt slipping it off and toss it on the bed. You tilted your head to the side at the action. 

 

_ “Some people like to tie other people up. It a control thing, (Name). Bet a church girl like you would loved to be tied up by those churchy necklaces.” Mariam said with a wink. _

 

Oh holy crap, Hux was that type! 

 

He smirked watching as you shifted in the bed to get the dress off leaving you in nothing but your panties and stocking. “Shoes stay on,” You said lifting your leg and using the tip of your shoe to rub his crotch, “ _ My Devil _ .” You grin when his breath caught in his throat. He kneel on the bed his hips rocking forward against your foot, “What happened to my little church girl?” He moved your leg down on the bed holding it down as he crawled towards you. “The one who says her prayers before bed.” You sat up on your elbows, him resting between your legs, “You want to tempt the devil.” His face started from your stomach his nose and breath the only thing you could feel on your skin. “ _ Feel hellfire on your skin.”  _ You tossed your head back, back arching up, “God yes.” You moaned out. How you become such a mess in bed. You felt his chest vibrate when he chuckled against your neck, “ _ God can't give what I can give you, kitten.”  _ He liked the way you fell out on the bed the moment his lips mesh onto yours. Control and precise, sensual and addictive is the type of French kissing he gave you. Your first French kiss in your entire life is given by this man. Your tongue didn't battle against his for dominance, no it felt around his, savor the taste of wine and cigarettes on it. An odd combination fitting for this man. Your hands held on to arms to steady yourself as his hips rocked yours. You could feel his attraction to you by the way his bulge grew in his pants. “Armitage.” You looked up at him when he pulled away. Blue and green, a balanced mix of colors in his eyes heightened by his desire for you. He didn't say your stage name lucky back to you, that would have ruined the moment. So instead he smirked and got to work.

 

_ “This is your night.”  _

 

_ “Your night to feel every possible pleasure God has made available to you.” _

 

The hands created by God now used to sin made you into a heathen whore moaning in lust at the whim of sin. There was no need to beg for God of release for it is this man, this man with the devil’s tainted hands causing you to beg for him. You couldn't touch him, hands bound by his belt to the bedpost. Your thighs were the thing that could give some idea of his skin but his lips and tongue on and it your cunt was the best feeling. Now this was a sin you don't mind committing again and again.

“ _ Armitage.”  _ Your head moved from side to side, sweat gathering at your forehead dripping down your face, “ _ Oh sweet lord!”  _ Your legs tightened around his head as you cum screaming his name. You could die happy to only feeling this sensation of the last time. When your strength gave out Hux was able pull his head from your between your legs. Your eyes with slightly open, chest raising up and down littered with swaet; a lovely sight for him. His licked his lips, “My you are divine tasting.” You blushed at the comment.

 

_ “Did you know pineapples make your cum taste sweet?!” You almost choke on your piece of pineapple when your friend said that with a straight face.  _

 

“Thank you.” You said out of breath, “I aim to please.” Hux place a final kiss on your thigh, “You certainly do.” The gesture of affection made your over sensitive body make a moan come for your throat. The way he moved up your body with kisses and marks in his track made your mouth open and sigh. Hux had you focus on the foreplay so what came next wouldn't scare you to much. He undid his pants tossing them off with his boxers on to the floor. He was as pale as a peice of paper with random dots of brown, pink covered some part of his flesh. Hux gave into your request to touch him, your hands feeling his soft skin. “Like a canvas.” You said softly. Hux’ forehead rubbed against yours, “Canvas?” He kissed your cheek. You looked at him, “Your an artist's ideal canvas.” Your hands felt his chest moving downwards, “So beautiful and pure.” 

“I’m anything but pure, Mona Lisa.” His words on your skin, his hands on your hips, “ _ Let me show you. _ ” You arms wrapped around his chest quickly the second his was inside of you. Pain wasn't an issue like you expected but the smell of blood scared you. “Sorry.” 

He smiled, “No need to be. This is natural.” He kissed you again. “Look at me.” You looked at him.He was painting you like he wanted with the brush of thrusts into you. Short and fast, slow and long, rough and soft. Him holding, kissing, licking, biting, and his dirty talk. Seduces you into the palm of his hands. The way he says your stage name makes you wish it was your own real name. You called out to him when your world came crashing down with him only shortly following behind you growling in your ear. 

 

You laid there watching him sleep besides you. Your index finger outlining his face with post orgasmic bliss.

Did sex involve falling in love? 

  
Was this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: The Maestro by Caro Emblem


	3. But I'm a Good Girl

Hux sat at the window seal with a cigarette in his hand. The wind from the window blew softly against his shirt and boxers as he took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. He woke up first to the lovely sight of you curl up next to him, neck nestled into his. You felt warm against him as you slept on him, a pity he had to get up to phone in at work. Lord knows that place would fall apart if he didn't call to tell Mitaka to handle things while he’s gone. You groaned in your sleep curling up into a half ball. You are almost like cat, craving attention and warm and affectionate. He watched you while licking his lips, the taste of you and your lipstick still lingering. He press the tip of his cig against the window seal burning it out against the paint then tossing it out the window. He stalked over to the bed crawling over you. He kissed your exposed shoulder up to your cheek then down your jaw. You moved again opening your eyes lazily trying to open them.  _ “Good morning--”  _

You sat up which push him to the side, “What time is it?!” You yelled out in panic. Hux looked confused for a moment. “Nine in the morning.” He answered calmly. “OH CRAP!” You scramble out of bed throwing the sheets on Hux in the process. “I’m so so sorry about this.” You looked around for your underwear putting them on, “I promise to make it up to you Mr.Hux.” You put on your dress, “I just forgot I had to go do something today,” You hopped on one foot putting your heels on, “I’m so sorry.” You gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you for last night.” You smiled, “It was amazing.” Hux looked in a daze as you bolted out the room slamming the door behind you. 

* * *

 

You hated having to leave in such a rush away from your client but if you stayed any longer you would late. You were lucky to get a taxi to drive you home. The ride was by the grace of God short and you told the taxi driver to wait outside while you ran up stairs to get your wallet and came back down to pay the driver plus tip. The apartment complex you lived it was near couple of blocks away from you so you won't be late for the daily reading your mother gave to the sisters. You had quickly shower and change your clothing then eat toast and pop an advil for the soreness caused by last night’s  _ activities. _ That was last thing you should have been on your mind but as you dressed in your church dress. Love marks were all over your shoulders and neck. You shouldn't have let him marked you but you weren't complaining last night. You had to borrow some of your friend’s (you knew she will understanding). You just finish patting down your neck when your cell went off. You glanced over at it.

_ Unknown Number: Transfer money for last night’s entertainment. Will be over later. -H _

“Uh?” You picked your phone staring at the screen. “Money? Wait ohhhh.” You almost forgot about the contract but wondered. 

_ How did you get my number?  _ You text back while walking out of your apartment and locking the door. You put your phone in your bag and walking out.

* * *

 

Dealing with your mother’s scolding is something you could never get use to especially when she starts going on her spanish rant, that's when just want to walk away from her. She saw you walk into the church late and give you a displeased look which meant you were going to get an earful and to make it worst was when Hux kept texting you during the service. You replied to them when you could (when your mother wasn't looking).

“I did not teach my nina to come to church late! The almighty gave his own begotten son for you. The least you can do is give him your time.” She wang her finger in your face, “Look at yourself you’re a mess! Agh, what are you going wearing makeup too?! You can't hide your true flesh from god.” 

“Mama, please.” You held your arms looking away in shame as she went on about you after the service, “Mama I just wanted to look nice.” 

“For who? A boy? Is he a god fearing man?” 

_ ‘The man could make God fear him.’  _ You thought. “No mama not for a boy.” Your phone vibrated in your bag, “Listen mama I’ll be on time next week, okay?” You leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Bye.” She rolled her eyes but gave you a kiss on the cheek back. “Alright mija,” She gave a smile, “Be good.”

* * *

 

You went home after seeing your mother off then stop by the store to pick up some groceries since Mariam practically ate everything in the house. Carrying one bag in one arm with the other sling over your shoulder while your other hand texted Hux. It seems like the man wasn't busy today since thought he was under the impression he was going to spent the whole with you or as he put it “In between your legs”. You rolled your eyes placing your phone back in your bag as walked home. You liked walking it helps clear your mind and also inspire you paint some scenery. You slowly walked up the front steps to the apartment complex then walking inside. Now you had to deal with your nagging Landlord demanding the rent for this month. “You’re already late with it!” He yelled following you up the stairs to your apartment. “I know and I will hand you a check once I get inside my apartment.” You said calmly with no attitude because you didn't want to cause trouble with the man that could kick you out at anytime. “HA!” He laughed mockingly watching you put your groceries down on the kitchen table. “Like you got the money now! Yeah and it’s raining men.” Yes your landlord is an asshole but you were just about to shut him up. You went into your purse pulling out your wallet and opened it to part where you place your check book. “A thousand for this month plus fifty dollars late flee.” You said to yourself as you signed the check, ripping it out and handing it to the man. “And there you are. Now have a great day.” You landlord huffed when you closed the door on him.

Sometimes you wonder if this place is worth the struggle. Yeah the apartment concept you like is nice. Open the door and you enter the kitchen, from the kitchen a large doorway leaning to the living room then two doors on the side one one is a bedroom the other the bathroom. Than again now you have satisfaction that you have the money to shut up your Landlord for once and now many times because of your new job. You hum to yourself as put away the groceries. You’re feeling great about today even if it didn't start off so great. This helps inspire you to paint but then the doorbell rang and sighed in annoyance because you were just finish putting away food and going set up your art supplies. When the doorbell rang you so ready to kick something. “What is it-- Hux?!” You looked surprise to see the man here at your apartment but then again he was the type of man to gather information on you before having you become his escort. He smile was small showing no teeth. “Did I disturb you?” He looked so nice in his new outfit. Basically a business suite but attractive nonetheless. “Uh, no just come right in.” You moved to the side holding the door open for him. “I must say,” His gloved finger touched your kitchen counter, “You could afford to get something better.” Turned to you watching you close and lock the door. “I’m happy where I am.” You turned giving him a close smile. Hux looked around the kitchen before heading to the living room. You closed the door making sure to lock before joining him. “Would like something? Water? Uh I think I have some soda.” You glanced to the kitchen. Hux sat on couch with his jacket out, “Come here.” You raised an eyebrow but went over to him only for him to grab your wrist and pull you to his lap. You looked at him slightly surprised while he looked so calm. His other hand moved up taking your chin in between his thumb and index finger. Your skin reacted to Hux like a piece of ice just touched you, you had shiver in delight. His kiss was just like last night and had you closing your eyes savoring him.

 

The Lord certainly makes beautiful men and the devil laces them with temptation.

 

You gasped against his lips when he started grinding his hips up to yours. His tongue slip into your mouth tasting you like it was the last thing he would ever have. Hux moved forward when you moved back to gather air. You had to get use to his kisses, you had to get use to kissing in general. Hux eyes were fixed on your lips as he leaned forward to capture them again but then, “Do you always wear that?” He eye now looking at your necklace. You had to touch it to remember what you are wearing. “Oh, well only when I got to church-- Hux what are you doing?” 

“I need you to get off for a moment.” 

You were so confused when Hux’s hands went behind your neck to unlatch your necklace. “Armitage?” You stood up watching him…. Open his fly and expose his manhood. He had such the grin on his face when your eyes widen and face turn red. “ _ That wrong.”  _ You said under your breath. Your now was hanging on end Hux’s dick. “On your knees like good little church girl you are and suck.” The man must enjoy defiling you to do this. You went on your knees taking his member in your hand but he slap them away, “Mouth only.” You looked at him then his dick, you couldn't possibly fit all of  _ that _ ! You gulp and just want straight in. Or is it on? 

“I will give you an hundred dollars if get lipstick on the cross and a fifty dollars if you swallow.” You glared up at his smirk cocky face looking down at you.

He let out the longest erotic sigh you ever heard. It encouraged you to do keep going. Hux's hand pet your hair, tossing it to the right of face before grabbing it as more of your mouth took him in. You are a rookie at this but damn you were good at this. Tongue swirling and licking, even when your teeth would random touch a vein he would thrust upwards throwing his head back. “ _ Fuckkkk.”  _ He felt your lips form a smirk which he in turn harshly pulled your hair back. You resisted and bobbed your head up and down. “ _ Such a sinner, _ ” By the holy ghost his dirty talk was hot. “ _ On your knees giving a man a blow job with a cross hanging on his dick.”  _ He groaned. “That’s right kiss that cross.” Your eyes watered as you finally got all of him in your mouth. “Such a good little church good.” You hummed as if agreeing with him. His grip on your hair tighten but he didn't force your head to move or stay in place. Your hands massaged his thighs. “ _ Bet if I was your holy father,”  _ He teased you, “ _ You would let me take you in the confession booth.”  _ His breathing become uneven, “ _ Legs wide open as you say your hail Marysss-- agh uh haha.”  _ He had to force his head forward and eyes open to watch you struggle to swallow his cum. He looked so good during his orgasm, as if he was looking at you lovingly. You pulled your head away licking your lips, you took the necklace off his member and showed him the lipstick mark.

 

“Done.” You sounded proud of this moment. He nodded slowly. “Well gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but i'm a good girl by christina aguilera


	4. Razzle Dazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out BlowMe (LadyBarbaric)'s Sugar daddy! Hux fanfic!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7936654/chapters/18140656

Phasma, Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux. Or is it, Kylo Ren, Phasma, Armitage Hux?? Maybe it is, Armitage Hux, Phasma, Kylo Ren. Probably have to address them in alphabetical order. You muddle over in your head as Hux zipper up the latex corset. You giggled a little when he kissed you thigh. Over the first month of this arrangement, Hux started introducing different things in both your sexual lives. First was just tying your wrist, next some basic  _ toys,  _ then the roles. He had explain that is excessive detail to you just so you understood what he was asking of you. It scared you at first considering you had no sexual experience prior to him. He didn't mind easing you to the idea. You just had to trust him. Trust and limits. You trusted him to never go beyond your limits, test them but not beyond. Second, you didn't want to call him ‘master’ or ‘daddy’ because it weird you out a bit, though you didn't mind calling him ‘General’. He liked that title. Third was toys limitations, you didn't mind trying everything at least  _ once _ . Vibrators, riding crop, and even gags were okay for the most part. Next was seeing you pain threshold. It was really low, like two hits had you in tears. Hux decided it’s best not to use the crop all the time. Though he did find that with knife play you could withstand more. “My little church girl like blood?” He teased when he ordered you to lick the blade. It wasn't like you like blood it was the thrill and the praise he gave you during it. 

Praise kink is what your friend told you is what you have. 

A sigh left your lips now as Hux lotion your legs to put the latex stockings on you. You held your arm out for him to do the same thing to your arms. Latex gloves were your favorite part because of…. Reasons. Hux kissed the back of your hand tailing his lips up your arm to your neck. “Relax?” He wanted to sure you were okay. You nodded, “Yes, General.” He’s eyes studied your face, calm with a smile. The makeup he asked you to wear enhancing your natural beauty. “ _ Good _ .” He pulled away but gave you one last kiss before he did. Your legs were lift up and strapped above your head putting you in an odd angle. “Hope you are comfortable because you’re going to be like this for awhile.

* * *

 

You both sat up on the bed covered in sweat and trying to control each other's breathing. “I believe I may have went a little overboard this time.” Hux said as if he regretted what he did. You looked at him placing a hand on his cheek making him look at you. “You didn't hear me say ‘Starkiller’, right?” Your beautiful smile formed by your messy lipstick covered lips. Hux found it charming that you always are kind to him. You kissed his forehead, “Thank you, General.” Hux felt so odd about this, how gentle you are. Two months together and he kept teaching you new sinful thing about the sexual world. Yet no matter how debauch he took you, you were and most likely will always be his little church girl. He laid down on the bed with you besides him holding his hand, “Would you like to shower now?” 

You hummed, “Maybe in a couple of minutes. You kinda worn me out.” You laughed. Hux smirked at your words. Yes he did, he alone tried you out.

After an hour of cuddling which you asked for, Hux began taking the latex off of you. You laughs filled the air as he struggled to get the material off your body. “You came do it my General!” You encouraged him. He grunt pulling your glove off and tossing it on the carpet floor. The bad thing about latex is the longer you left it on the harder it was to take off. It was like becoming a second skin to you. A sigh pass your lips when Hux took the corset of of you also tossing that way. Your favorite part of all this was the aftercare, the way he would go out of his way for your comfort. You wonder if love is like this at times. His lips kiss the mark his left on your neck, humming in approval at his work. You brought his hand to your face and placing a small kiss on the back of it. Hux watched you from the corner of his eye while kissed his hand, nuzzling it against your cheek and looking at him so  _ lovingly.  _

 

The shower was fun! You kept trying to make Hux laugh playing in the tube. You were so bright like a ray of sunshine to him, making him forget his stressful life at his company. ‘Simple people have true happiness’, he remembered reading once in an article. You washed his hair and back even massaging his shoulders. Delightful, wonderfully delightful. He told you about his time in Ireland as he washed your hair. You told him about your dreams to go to Paris and paint all the France’s ruins. An historical painter, that's what you wanted to be one day. You help dried each other off even kissing at some point. Hux found himself that he couldn't get enough of you.

* * *

 

“This is my colleagues, Phasma and Kylo Ren.” Hux introduced you to the only important colleagues at this party. You smiled and shook their hands. “I must say Hux you certain know how to pick ‘em.” Phasma voice was so beautiful, like those English actress on TV. You blushed glancing away. “Aw, she's adorable.” You smiled wider at her complaints. “Thank you, Miss Phasma.” You looked at her. “You can just call me Phasma.” She winked at you before walk off when you guess a friend called her. Kylo Ren just looked at you and left. “Uh, okay.” You rather confused by that action.

Hux rest his hand over your shoulder, “Don’t worry about  _ him _ . He’s always moody like that.” You nodded. You won't let that killjoy ruin your night. Especially with Hux with you-- Wait why did he go? You turned around to look for him in the crowd of people but didn't see him. You now became nervous and started to wander the person's house, you forgot who owned this place. Brandon? Brondol? You completely forgot. 

Hux had gotten trap by his parents or rather his father and forced to interact with potential shares owner. He spoke as if he was a tap dancer you once told him. Never missing a beat or miss stepping, smooth and elegant. Captivating the viewer until the end. Once the conversation was over Hux was ready to go back to you but then. “So who is the beautiful young lady you brought this evening, Armitage?” He inwardly cringe whenever his father said his name. He rather hear you say it, out of breath and submissive. He had to toss those thoughts away at the moment. “Just a date.” He replied. His father raised an eyebrow before chuckling, “Just a “date”, huh?” Brendol nodded before walking away from his son. Armitage did not like how that conversation ended on a cliffhanger.

You were crowded by some guest, mostly younger men and women into the study room. You sat on foot cushion. “Could you draw me next?”, “No me next!”, “You wouldn't make a great picture.” You were nervous with all these people around wanting you draw for them. God you wish you didn't speak about being an artist. You were handed a pencil and paper by the lady of the Hux household. “Let the lass draw what she wishes.” You looked up at her saying “Thank you.” Some of the crowd moved back or left giving you space to breathe and draw. 

Hux found you there just drawing with his stepmother near you. Eyeing you closely until you were done. She raised an eyebrow then insulted your drawing. Hux growled ready to walk in there--

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Mrs. Hux.” You up from the sit, dusting your legs off. “Just like how your husband from something beautiful about you.” A classy insult back to his stepmother. God he loved that feisty side of you. You walked away leaving the room once you saw Hux by the doorway. He pulled you to a corner away from preying eyes. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Armitage. I was talking and next I was there and then your mother--” You were shock by his suddenly grabbing your face and kissing you hard. You melted into the kiss moaning softly. He pulled back slowly letting the kiss linger a bit. “You are utterly ravishing..” Your eyes widen. “My fearless kitten.” Your breath against his lips, “Oh Hux.” He smirk at his effect on you. “One more hour and then you are all mine, kitten.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razzle Dazzle from the "Chicago" soundtrack  
> Also scene idea from comic "Sunstone"

**Author's Note:**

> Short start but longer chapters ahead.


End file.
